


Salto

by nathaliacam



Series: Segredo [3]
Category: Robsten, Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Infidelidade, Menções do uso de alcool, Sexo, Uso de cigarros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaliacam/pseuds/nathaliacam
Summary: Ao assistir o curta metragem escrito e dirigido por Kristen, Robert decide procura-la. Mais uma vez, eles encaram e revivem o passado, mas terão que lidar com as consequências de quem eles são hoje e de suas ações no presente.





	1. Nota da Autora

 

 

**Mais uma vez aqui! A sequência da série Segredo saiu mais rápido do que eu imaginava, graças aos acontecimentos do presente. Que foram muitos!**

**Para ler essa história, não é preciso necessariamente ter lido Segredo e Colidiu, as duas fanfics parte desta série. Entretanto, é importante que o leitor tenha conhecimento do que já aconteceu para estes personagens no universo narrado. As duas histórias anteriores estão disponíveis no meu perfil.**

**Há várias referências, também, ao filme Come Swim, que é um curta metragem escrito e dirigido pela Kristen. A história toda gira em torno das cenas desse filme, e você pode encontra-lo no Youtube. Basta digitar "Come Swim - Kristen Stewart" na pesquisa, e clicar no vídeo que tem aproximadamente 18 minutos.**

**Além disso, numa cena específica, recomendo uma música. Ouça-a, ela compõe a cena, e sua letra combina perfeitamente com o que é retratado na fanfic.**

**Novamente, preciso dar dois agradecimentos:**

**O primeiro vai para a minha beta da vida, Adri, que revisou a história e que me apoia em todas as fantasias com este casal da vida real e com os outros que moram só na ficção. Amo você, Adri, obrigada por tudo.**

**O segundo vai, novamente, para a Vanessa, que é meu guia para os acontecimentos, para as falas, para as dúvidas quanto aos últimos anos. A personalidade dessas duas personagens é construída da maneira mais próxima do real possível com ajuda da Vanessa. Muito obrigada por embarcar comigo nessa loucura!** **Devaneios sobre o passado são saudosos e são fáceis de fazer... Mas unir as pontas do presente, conciliar acontecimentos e tecer justificativas... Ah, isso é muito difícil, e é com sua ajuda que fica possível** **!**

**Muito obrigada, também, aos leitores! Fico muito agradecida por todos os comentários, e lisonjeada que vocês queiram fantasiar sobre a vida destes dois no presente. Nosso saudoso passado está retratado em Segredo, mas o presente está aqui. E em futuras fanfics!**

**Sempre me perguntam sobre a possibilidade de continuações. A minha resposta é sempre a mesma: a série Segredo vai continuar enquanto tivermos novos acontecimentos que levem este casal a coincidências muito coincidentes e convenientes! Espero voltar em breve!**

**Falamos demais, agora vamos ao que interessa:**

**DISCLAIMER:** Kristen Stewart e Robert Pattinson não me pertencem e nunca me pertencerão. O que está retratado nesta fanfic é obra  _criativa_ , portanto, nunca aconteceu. Há referências de casos reais e datas que retratam eventos verdadeiros, mas toda a obra que envolve as duas personagens fisicamente é  _minha_. Explicito aqui meu respeito pelos dois artistas mencionados e por todos os envolvidos em suas vidas.

 **IMPORTANTE:** Nesta história há cenas de sexo explícito, inclusive entre personagens que têm vínculo amoroso com terceiros. Se isso te ofende de alguma maneira, por favor, não leia, ou pule a cena quando ela aparecer. Ressalto que esta é uma ora de  _ficção_ , e que os acontecimentos narrados não são reais (que eu saiba, é claro).


	2. Salto

_Só com você desço do salto_

_Tiro a maquiagem_

_Elevo a minha voz_

_Baixo o tom do meu português_

_Posso me revelar_

_Falha e imperfeita_

_E confiar nas minhas glórias_

_E assim me faço inteira_

_Me decifra e me traduz_

_Nas minhas sombras você vê a luz_

_Você sabe tudo e tudo bem_

_O que eu sou de verdade_

_E só presa a você_

_Eu me sinto em liberdade_

_Só com você sonho mais alto_

_Enfrento os meus limites_

_Escuto a minha voz_

_Subo o tom das minhas canções_

_Posso me perdoar_

_Desafiar os medos_

_E sorrir só com vontade_

_Me jogar de corpo inteiro_

_Me decifra e me traduz_

_Nas minhas sombras você vê a luz_

_Você sabe tudo e tudo bem_

_O que eu sou de verdade_

_E só presa a você_

_Eu me sinto em liberdade_

**Salto - Sandy**


	3. Capítulo Único

**Novembro de 2017**

Baixei a garrafa de cerveja e olhei para a esquerda, na direção da gargalhada se sobrepôs às outras. Engoli o líquido de qualquer maneira, sentindo-o descer de maneira meio torta por minha garganta, enquanto encarava Jamie do outro a algumas cadeiras de distância de mim. Ele olhava para a tela do celular e tinha o rosto vermelho e os olhos lacrimejantes por causa das risadas. Franzi o cenho, observando a cena.

“Não,” ele repetiu, ainda rindo para a tela do telefone, “Para com isso, eu vou _mijar nas calças_ , caralho! Estou bebendo desde cedo e vocês- Para com isso!”

A risada que veio com a lufada de ar que soltei pelo nariz não foi intencional. Mas Jamie rindo daquela maneira para a minúscula tela do celular era meio bizarro, especialmente pelo tom quase histérico da gargalhada e pelo nível de álcool que já havia em seu sangue. Tomei mais um gole da cerveja enquanto observava seu corpo se curvando e tombando para o lado na cadeira. Gargalhei enquanto segurava a garrafa próxima a meus lábios e coloquei a mão no ombro de Jamie, puxando-o para que ele não caísse.

“Valeu, cara,” ele disse, limpando as lágrimas do canto dos olhos. “Esses dois me matam de rir.”

Assenti, sem saber de quem ele falava, mas não realmente interessado em saber também. Olhei novamente para Tom, com quem eu conversava antes de ser distraído por Jamie, mas ele próprio já estava concentrado numa conversa por FaceTime. Rolei os olhos, pronto para dar bronca, mas resolvi perdoar quando o ouvi falar com o tom de voz especial de Marlowe.

“Não, espera. Claro, como eu sou burro! Rob! Rob, vem aqui!”

A voz arrastada de Jamie veio acompanhada dos cutucões fortes demais que ele dava em meu braço. Ergui as sobrancelhas enquanto o fitava.

Mas ele não respondeu. Tudo o que ele fez foi esticar o braço para me colocar na imagem e, consequentemente, me fazer enxergar as pessoas com as quais ele conversava.

“Rob!” disse a voz feminina com o sotaque americano e os cabelos claros feito palha, “É bom ver a sua cara!”

Ri baixo, acenando para a tela.

“Oi, Suzie. Como vai você?”

Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo.

“Bem! CJ! CJ, volta aqui agora. Deixa a cerveja pra depois, vem ver quem apareceu pra dizer ‘oi’”. A voz masculina disse algo do outro lado, que veio acompanhado de uma risada gostosa de Suzie, “Bom, ele está com um pouco de inveja de vocês no momento, então foi ver se acha uma cerveja enterrada na geladeira da Kristen. O de sempre.”

Há alguns meses a menção àquele nome provavelmente me faria mudar de expressão. Me faria congelar, me faria parar de rir, me traria lembranças dolorosas que eu tentava esquecer. Acordaria uma dor que eu gostava de manter em minha própria intimidade. Há alguns meses a menção daquele nome tiraria a minha noiva do sério, me traria mais brigas, mais dor de cabeça.

Mas não mais. E foi tão natural, que quase me surpreendi quando não me vi mudando de expressão quando o nome dela foi dito com naturalidade. Afinal, eu estava falando com a melhor amiga dela. E o melhor amigo dela estava procurando algo na geladeira dela. Ou seja, os dois estavam _na casa dela_. E _ela_ própria poderia estar por ali e dar as caras a qualquer momento.

E tudo bem. Porque não seria nosso primeiro contato em anos.

Porque nos vimos naquele dia às escondidas num hotel da França. Porque nos vimos novamente num voo torturante porque teve a presença da atual namorada dela. Porque cumprimos a promessa de fazer nossos bebês (nosso cães, Bear e Bernie) passarem um fim de semana comigo há dois meses. Porque eu não tinha mais uma noiva a quem dar satisfações.

Embora ela ainda tivesse uma namorada e uma vida completamente diferente e construída longe de mim.

Embora absolutamente nada tivesse mudado.

“Ele tem razão de estar com inveja,” dei de ombros e exibi minha própria garrafa de cerveja, “Estamos nos divertindo.”

“Não é uma Corona, mas tudo bem,” a imagem de CJ apareceu na tela do celular, “Rob?” a expressão dele foi meio incrédula.

“Oi,” ri, “Como vão as coisas, CJ?”

“Vão bem,” ele sorriu, entregando uma garrafa a Suzie e brindando rapidamente antes de entornar um gole goela a baixo “E você, o que tem feito?”

“Não muito,” dei de ombros, “Só curtindo com a galera aqui.” Apontei para Jamie com o queixo.

“Porque nós estamos solteiros de novo!” Jamie gargalhou e jogou um braço por cima de meus ombros. De repente, sua risada cessou e ele apontou para a tela com a mão que segurava a garrafa e cercava meus ombros, “Vocês também estão solteiros! Não estão?!”

“Nosso lema é não ter namorados,” Suzie explicou em meio a um gole.

“Então nós precisamos marcar alguma coisa! Essa semana! Essa semana é perfeita, nós não temos nada pra fazer, estamos na mesma cidade e-“

“Não posso,” cortei, “Vamos ter que adiar um pouco mais.”

“Ah, sempre você pra estragar os encontros,” Jamie reclamou, “Temos que fazer isso logo, nunca se sabe quando algum de nós é encoleirado de novo! Encontro dos solteiros, com urgência!”

Ri baixo, pensando no quão errado Jamie estava naquilo. Entrar novamente num relacionamento não estava nos meus planos para este ou para o próximo ano. Já não bastava o desgaste que foi o fim do meu noivado, a complicação gigantesca que minha separação de Tahlilah implicou para nós dois. Eu definitivamente precisava de um tempo sozinho antes de pensar em entrar em relacionamentos sérios de novo. Portanto, no que dependesse de mim, aquele “encontro dos solteiros” ainda tinha um longo prazo para sua realização.

“Tenho uns assuntos do filme pra resolver,” expliquei, “E marquei com a Katy no meu único dia livre.”

“Perry?” CJ perguntou.

“Perry,” assenti tomando um gole de cerveja.

“Mas nós também vamos! Quer dizer, eu, Suzie, Alicia e Kris! Que dia você vai estar lá?”

Franzi o cenho. Alicia era a ex-namorada da Kristen, não era? Eu tinha certeza que sim. A primeira depois de mim, de seu rosto eu jamais me esqueceria. Além disso, CJ não havia mencionado Stella. Saindo com a ex quando a namorada não estava junto?

Pelo visto, eu não tinha assim, tanto privilégio.

“No dia 8.” Respondi, ainda meio confuso.

“Booooo, que droga,” Suzie reclamou, “Vamos um dia antes. O universo não quer que a gente se encontre.”

Ri baixo, pensando que o universo já havia sido sacana o bastante com encontros que envolviam Kristen e pessoas com envolvimento com ela. Acho que eu podia dizer que aquela era uma ajuda. Com certeza Alicia teria mais a falar sobre e _a_ mim do que Stella teve em nosso encontro no avião.

“Que se foda o universo!” Jamie retrucou, retirando o braço de meu corpo, “Suzie, conta pro Rob aquela treta que você acabou de me contar. Que quase me fez mijar de rir.”

Mas quando Suzie me contou sobre uma aventura que envolvia o telhado de um prédio universitário, eu não consegui me concentrar e nem rir tanto quanto Jamie, que parecia estar escutando a história pela primeira vez novamente.

Eu só pensava que precisaria entrar em contato com Katy no dia do show. Porque havia sim uma tentativa de ajuda ali, e não era do universo. Afinal, eu conhecia a amiga que eu tinha, e que não ficou contente quando eu contei do incidente do avião.

Ela tinha mesmo me dito estar em dívida comigo.

[...]

 

“Ah, não, não se preocupe com isso,” eu ouvi Katy falando assim que entrei no camarim. Ela segurava uma garrafa d’água enquanto assentia, o vestido prateado brilhante que ela usou nos últimos momentos do show ainda em seu corpo. “Vou descer lá daqui a pouco.”

Não consegui entender o que  o staff disse, mas ele saiu conversando com alguém pelo telefone celular. Foi nesse momento que Katy se virou.

“Rob!” ela sorriu e abriu os braços, a garrafa de água ainda em suas mãos se derramando em algumas gotas no chão, “Ah, eu estava louca pra te dar um abraço! Te vi do palco, obrigada por vir!!!”

Ela me balançava de um lado para o outro e rimos juntos.

“Senta aí!” ela disse apontando para o sofá branco a poucos metros de mim, “Não vou poder ficar tanto tempo aqui, mas animo fazer alguma coisa se você quiser. Só tem uma fila de fãs lá embaixo, e os _staff_ vão me matar se eu demorar demais.”

“Podemos fazer alguma coisa, se você quiser, é claro,” assenti e peguei a garrafa de cerveja que ela me estendia, “O show foi ótimo. Aquela parte que você voa para dentro e para fora da boca em ‘I Kissed a Girl’ foi foda.”

“A Kristen disse exatamente a mesma coisa quando esteve aqui ontem!” Ela gargalhou, se sentando ao meu lado, “Ela esteve aqui ontem!”

“Fiquei sabendo,” Assenti, me lembrando das falas de Suzie e CJ em nossa última conversa, “CJ e Suzie comentaram comigo.”

“Eles também vieram. Junto com a Alicia,” Katy revirou os olhos, rindo enquanto roubava a cerveja de minha mão e dava um longo gole, “Eu não posso beber, mas ninguém disse nada a respeito de roubar uns goles da bebida do meu amigo. Cala a boca, você não viu nada,” ri junto com ela, que virava mais alguns goles da bebida, “Toma, tira isso de perto de mim,” Katy empurrou a cerveja em minha mão e eu terminei de beber o restante da garrafa, “Isso, bebe tudo pra não me tentar. Enfim, sobre a Kristen! Ela está tão diferente, Rob! Mais diferente ainda do que da última vez que eu a vi, em julho.”

“Eu sei,” busquei as imagens recentes de Kristen na memória, “Tenho visto no Twitter.”

Katy pôs as mãos na cintura, sorrindo. Em seguida, esticou o braço para me dar cutucões na cintura.

“Pesquisando a vida da ex na internet, Pattinson?”

Dei de ombros, sem força para negar.

Quer dizer, eu não _pesquisava_ a vida dela na internet. Eu só seguia algumas páginas que normalmente davam notícias do que ela fazia na carreira, mas que as vezes acabavam postando fotos de fotógrafos das vezes em que ela era vista na rua. Acontecia.

“Você já deve saber então o motivo dela estar super animada e super nervosa também... Tem um filme escrito e dirigido por ela pra sair nesta semana.”

“É, eu sei.”

“O título é _Come Swim_. Pelo que ela me disse, é baseado nuns quadros e poemas que ela fez há cinco anos.”

É, eu sabia disso também. O olhar de Katy era de quem esperava que eu completasse, a expectativa de quem poderia saber mais sobre o projeto. Especialmente pelo tempo mencionado por Kristen. Quer dizer, há cinco anos, passávamos pelos momentos mais difíceis de nossas vidas e, naquele período, ela havia convertido seus pensamentos em poemas e quadros, assim como eu havia convertido o meu em músicas, em sua maioria. Como Katy esperava, eu sabia o motivo da existência daquelas obras. Eu era parte delas. Havia a visto.

“Eu sei.”

“E você vai assistir?”

Suspirei fundo, me encostando no sofá e olhando para o teto. A garrafa vazia em minhas mãos as ocupava enquanto eu pensava naquilo. Eu já vinha pensando na possibilidade de assistir ao curta dela, mas, sinceramente, estava com receio. Receio porque eu conhecia as obras das quais o filme havia vindo. Conhecia o motivo dele existir. Não havia como saber o quanto de mim haveria ali, de modo que, de lá pra cá, Kristen viveu outras experiências e ela mesma disse que todas elas influenciaram no resultado final de sua obra. Mesmo assim, eu sabia que conseguiria me enxergar no que quer que ela tivesse feito. E eu não sabia as consequências que aquilo me traria.

Afinal agora eu não tinha o que me segurasse. Eu estava noivo antes. Eu tinha um compromisso com outra pessoa, e comigo mesmo. Sendo assim, havia uma barreira quase física que me impedia de me perder em pensamentos e lembranças. Em lembranças de possibilidades que jamais se efetivaram. Nas “lembranças do futuro que a gente merecia”.

Por isso tudo e por me conhecer o bastante, eu sabia que era perigoso assistir algo que vinha dela, dela _hoje_ , que provavelmente tinha referências minhas.

“Ainda não sei, Katy. Essa situação toda é tão complicada...”

“Menos agora...” ela falou mais baixo, “Que você não está mais com a Tah.”

“Eu sei, mas ela ainda tem a namorada dela. E uma vida completamente diferente. Sei lá, você lembra como tudo foi uma merda há cinco anos. Não sei qual vai ser a minha reação quando eu assistir o lado dela da história, tanto tempo depois.”

Katy suspirou e se aproximou mais. Quando seu corpo estava ao lado do meu, ela pendeu a cabeça até encosta-la em meu ombro.

“Eu não devia te contar isso. Me prometa que você não vai falar pra ninguém.”

Os olhos azuis de Katy me fitavam pedindo confiança, ao mesmo tempo que me imploravam para autorizar o que ela lutava para falar logo. Sorri torto, conhecendo a amiga que eu tinha.

“Não vou falar pra ninguém.”

“Ótimo!” Ela sorriu, “A Kris me confessou ontem que está meio tensa para o lançamento, sabe? E principalmente pra saber o que _você_ vai achar.”

Uni as sobrancelhas, estranhando.

“Ela te falou isso?”

“Escondido da Alicia, mas falou,” ela riu e se levantou, apoiando os antebraços nos joelhos para me olhar, “Você vai decepcionar a moça?”

Mordi a parte interna das bochechas, respirando fundo.

“Eu te odeio.”

A gargalhada de Katy soou pelo camarim e foi o completo contrário da expressão da staff que entrou no local, cobrando sua presença para atendimento dos fãs.

[...]

Na manhã do dia 10 de novembro, eu já abri os olhos sabendo que assistiria àquele filme durante mais vezes do que eu gostaria de admitir. É claro que Katy colaborou para que isso acontecesse com toda a pressão para que eu realmente procurasse pelo curta, inclusive trocando mensagens com Kristen durante o encontro que tivemos num bar depois de ela terminar de atender aos fãs que a esperavam. Kristen, no momento da troca de mensagens, estava na première do bendito filme e, pelo tom das palavra que ela usava, dava para sentir o quão nervosa ela estava.

Todo aquele nervosismo, somado à pressão de Katy, mais a curiosidade que vivia em mim independentemente de qualquer outro fator externo, curiosidade esta que vinha só do fato de se tratar de um trabalho autoral dela, no contexto temporal que provavelmente envolvia. A culpa era minha, afinal, e eu sabia disso.

Talvez por isso, eu quis postergar o momento de finalmente assistir ao curta. Depois de acordar, preparei o café levando mais tempo do que o normal. Me encostei no batente da janela – coisa que nunca faço – para olhar a cidade do alto e tomar o café lentamente. Tive até vontade de ligar para a casa dos meus pais e planejar o natal, só porque, _bem_ , eu precisava ocupar o meu tempo. Como meus compromissos profissionais tinham me dado uma trégua pelas próximas semanas, eu precisaria procurar por outras coisas para me impedir de pular diretamente para o computador e assistir a _Come Swim_.

Minha curiosidade me matava, mas o receio de me enxergar lá também.

Ao fim da manhã, porém, eu me vi pegando o computador e jogando o nome dela no Google até conseguir achar o local que me daria acesso ao filme. Deixei a aba aberta com a imagem congelada do vídeo que mostrava um homem debaixo d’água, e abri meus e-mails. Fiz uma faxina em todas as promoções e spams, inventei qualquer coisa para mandar a Steph só para me dar alguns minutos de vantagem e postergar aquilo o quanto desse.

Até que a minha curiosidade me venceu. Suspirei fundo e apertei o play.

A primeira cena já me incomodou. A onda que crescia, crescia e crescia e a imagem do homem claro, de cabelos claros e olhos azuis que observava a imensidão do mar se levantar numa parede d’água negra era angustiante. A mensagem era clara: era o sofrimento que vinha, que se aproximava, e que não dava chances de fuga.

Me peguei franzindo o cenho quando a onda aumentava em altura. Quase como aquele personagem, eu queria que aquele momento congelasse ou que me atingisse logo. De uma só vez.

E o momento chegou. E a onda o atingiu e o fez afundar. Mais e mais fundo.

E depois ele não estava mais no oceano. A água, entretanto, estava dentro dele. Ele quis fugir, como eu mesmo fiz em vários momentos da minha vida, naquele momento em específico, quando aconteceu o que o filme retratava. E quis fugir e não me lembrar de nada. Fazer de conta que a minha vida continuava de maneira intacta, mesmo depois dos traumas que aquela onda e aquele sufocamento e sofrimento chegaram.

Mas ele não conseguiu.

E nem eu.

E a cada vez que ele recorria à água, tomando-a da torneira, tomando-a de garrafas, tomando-a na chuva, era claro que aquelas eram as referências das lembranças. A água era a lembrança, que vinha forte a cada vez que ele cedia ao seu desejo. As vozes aumentavam, a voz dela em suas lembranças – que também eram muito parecidas com a voz _dela_ e o tom de voz que _ela_ usava em todas as nossas lembranças mais íntimas – ficava mais frequente. E eu me vi nele a cada vez que as garrafas d’água se acumulavam ao seu redor e mostravam que nunca era o suficiente. Porque nunca foi. A cada vez que eu me deixava rever fotos, reviver momentos em minha mente antes de dormir, olhar as coisas dela que ainda estavam em minha casa, ou reler mensagens antigas, eu achava que seria o suficiente. Jurava que seria a última vez. Mas nunca consegui cumprir as minhas promessas e juramentos, afinal, nunca era o suficiente. Nunca seria. Era apenas o ciclo vicioso que me trazia ao mesmo lugar: me trazia à sede. Me afundava no oceano para o qual a onda me levou.

Parecia absurdamente egoísta e arrogante que eu me enxergasse naquele filme, um filme escrito por _ela_ , dirigido por _ela_. Mas eu me via ali. Me via na caracterização da personagem, me via na situação pela qual ele passou. Me via nas lembranças que ele tinha. Nas palavras sussurradas em suas lembranças, porque eram literais às lembranças que eu mesmo guardava. A cada vez que a voz na lembrança da personagem dizia “ _you stink”_ a voz _dela_ ecoava em minha cabeça dizendo exatamente a mesma coisa. Palavras antigas, lembranças antigas.

Em certo momento do filme, eu me vi obrigado a parar. Pressionei a tecla espaço em meu notebook para congelar a imagem, porque a maldita onda da primeira cena voltava a crescer em mim. Era estúpido, era ridículo, era quase anacrônico. Mas era real também.

Respirei fundo, olhando para o teto e engolindo seco. Eu deveria parar aqui. Eu deveria parar e jogar esse computador para o lado e não terminar de ver essas imagens que vão acabar com o meu dia, acabar com o resto da minha semana, do meu mês. Me farão definhar nas lembranças como a personagem do filme fazia. Como eu já fiz. Me farão ignorar o contexto atual da minha vida e voltar a visitar o passado como fiz anteriormente no aniversário dela deste ano. Mas de uma maneira pior, porque, como eu mesmo havia me dado conta, não havia nada para me segurar e me frear de ações impensadas que não prejudicariam ninguém que não fosse eu mesmo.

Por um momento, tomei a decisão de não retomar o vídeo. Mas eu precisava saber como ele terminava. Talvez me ajudasse a sair da tormenta na qual eu havia acabado de entrar.

Não é como se aquelas imagens não fossem me perturbar de qualquer maneira. Eu não deveria ter começado.

Passei as mãos pelo rosto, nervoso, e puxei o notebook novamente para o meu colo pressionando a tecla espaço novamente e vendo a imagem voltar a ação. A personagem agora estava sentada num escritório e tentava, aos poucos, voltar à realidade.

Até que alguém passa e deseja feliz aniversário.

Naquele momento, senti minha garganta se apertar. Tinha que ser uma piada. Kristen _tinha_ que estar brincando. Não era possível que ela fosse colocar isso nesse filme, porque... Parecia cruel demais.

Já não bastassem todas as semelhanças estúpidas que só eu entenderia assistindo a essa droga de filme, ela precisava ser explícita ao ponto de mostrar que a personagem _fazia aniversário_. Como se _terminar com ela no dia do meu aniversário não tivesse sido a coisa mais insuportável pela qual tive que passar na vida_.*

 ***N/A _:_** _Existe uma teoria entre as Robsteners de que eles tenham terminado definitivamente no dia do aniversário do Robert em 2013. Há registros dos dois juntos até o mês de maio, e houve o relato de uma briga séria na comemoração de aniversário dele. Depois disso, nunca mais eles foram vistos juntos._

Se a minha visão ficou meio embaçada depois disso, eu jamais admitiria o motivo. Assim como jamais admitiria que fiquei profundamente incomodado e mexido todas as vezes que a atriz imitava o tom de voz que Kristen usava, como num sussurro com o sotaque mais _delicioso_ do mundo, para dizer _“A lie is never a lie”_ , ou _“You can’t breathe under water. That’s weird.”*_

 **N/A:** _“Uma mentira nunca é uma mentira”, “Você não consegue respirar debaixo d’água. Isso é estranho.”_

Me incomodou profundamente que ele tenha tentado fumar, olhado para o cigarro e jogado o objeto dentro do vaso sanitário na mesma hora em que decidiu fechar a janela e as lembranças se calam.

Foi exatamente o que eu fiz há quatro anos.

Mas o filme terminou sem me mostrar o que fazer para me livrar de tudo o que eu havia acabado de ver. Tudo bem, eu entendi que, a partir do momento em que ele dá outro significado para a água e entende que aquele é um sentimento _corriqueiro_ , pelo qual todos já passaram ou passarão alguma vez na vida, ele se liberta. Isso ficou explícito quando a personagem, de volta à primeira cena, consegue sair do fundo do oceano.

Só que eu não conseguia dar outro significado às lembranças que eu mesmo tinha. Será que o filme quis dizer que ela fez isso? Que ela conseguiu fazer isso? Dar outro significado às lembranças que ela tinha? Sinceramente, eu esperava que sim. Eu não desejava para ela ter que ficar evitando aquele tipo de coisa para não abrir a ferida insuportável do buraco que havia ficado no meu peito.

Eu quase suspirei aliviado quando o filme terminou. Estava ficando _quase_ insuportável. Eu estava  começando a ficar com medo a cada segundo, porque, _caralho_ , se essa _porra_ de filme não tivesse tido a intenção de conversar comigo, eu sei lá o que Kristen queria. Porque só eu entendia boa parte das coisas escritas nessa _droga_ de roteiro e materializadas nessa imagens.

Estiquei o braço para alcançar o celular e ligar para Katy, porque ela era a culpada de eu ter visto esse negócio (mesmo sabendo que eu veria de qualquer jeito), então ela precisaria fazer alguma coisa comigo para me impedir de surtar nesta casa hoje.

Mas não deu tempo. Porque eu comecei a prestar atenção na letra da música dos créditos.

_“I’ll no longer hide it/ yes, you move me to tears, over and over/every time I get it settled you excite it/ Every time I get my face dry you sing”_

Minha visão se embaçou mais e eu me levantei, mas o foco do meu alcance não foi meu celular.

Foram as chaves do carro.

[...]

Dirigi sem nem perceber para onde estava indo. Assim que entrei no carro, uma música qualquer começou a tocar, e eu quase quebrei um pedaço do painel ao desliga-la com um soco. Eu não queria ouvir nada. Porque os versos daquela canção se repetiam em minha cabeça o tempo inteiro e eles me davam a certeza do que eu estava fazendo.

Por mais que eu não soubesse com certeza o que estava fazendo.

Mas dirigi feito louco por quinze minutos, tomando um caminho que eu nem sabia que sabia de cor. Quer dizer, é claro que eu sabia, porque aquele já foi o meu endereço. Porém aquilo foi há anos, e eu tinha certeza de ter bloqueado o caminho de minha mente, uma vez que a lembrança que eu tinha de percorre-lo era recheada pela época em que, em meu antigo carro, havia meus pertences. Eu voltava do lugar para onde estava indo, com a certeza de que, para lá, jamais voltaria.

E aquela certeza foi real quando, ao vir buscar os cachorros que criei _com ela_ para passarem um tempo comigo, eu tive que ligar o GPS.

Só que eu nem me lembrei de GPS. As cenas do filme se repetiam em minha mente e eu dirigia no modo automático.

Talvez por isso eu fosse receber algumas multas por ter ultrapassado sinais e a velocidade permitida.

Bom, que se foda.

Dirigi em silêncio, procurando pela água que a personagem procurou no carro, quase institivamente. Talvez pelo surto que eu estava vivendo, eu me via naquela personagem cada vez mais, a cada segundo. Mas não havia água nenhuma em meu carro. Porque aquele tipo de coisa, de alusão, não me passou pela cabeça antes de assistir ao maldito filme.

Entretanto, foi só quando eu parei num outro sinal, um que eu não podia arriscar outra multa, porque arriscaria também me envolver num sério acidente, tive tempo para pensar. O movimento que cessou no carro fez o movimento dentro de mim cessar também.

Eu estava indo até a casa dela. Mas para quê?

Para falar todas as merdas que aquele filme me fez pensar, todas as merdas que naquele filme se dirigiam diretamente a mim, e pedir para que ela me falasse na cara tudo o que estava em alusão naquelas cenas. E naquela música. Naquela _maldita_ música. Se ela teve coragem de colocar aquilo num filme e divulga-lo, ela teria que reunir toda ela de novo para me cuspir tudo frente a frente. Seria mais honesto assim. Mais maduro. Mais _nós_.

Mesmo que esse nós não exista mais.

Mas e se ela não estivesse em casa? Pior: e se a _namorada_ dela estivesse em casa?

Seria mesmo ótimo. Depois daquele encontro ridículo no avião, ela me veria chegando na casa da namorada dela para conversar depois de um filme que a namorada dela fez e que _falava_ comigo. Será que Kristen tinha falado pra ela de todas as referências a mim que havia naquelas imagens?

Provavelmente não. Revirei os olhos enquanto dava partida no carro novamente. Se a resposta fosse positiva, eu teria que admirar Stella muito mais agora, porque o estômago dela seria forte. E o sangue, frio.

Mas ela poderia estar em casa. Stella poderia estar lá também. Isso deveria me fazer querer dar meia volta, correr de volta para casa. Tomar consciência de que, por mais que aquele vídeo falasse sobre mim, sobre nós e o que o nosso fim representou para nós dois, não importava mais, porque, acima de tudo, era sobre o _fim_. A vida dela era outra, construída com outra pessoa, assim como a minha.

O pensamento me fez suspirar fundo para espantar a raiva que se acumulou em meu peito. Raiva de mim, por me sentir dessa maneira. Raiva dela, por me fazer relembrar esses sentimentos estúpidos. Raiva de Stella por estar no lugar que eu queria jamais ter deixado. Raiva do mundo por ter contribuído para o nosso fim. Raiva da vida, por ter me colocado no caminho dela em primeiro lugar.

Numa manobra repentina, parei o carro no acostamento e puxei o telefone do bolso. Daqui, eu conseguia enxergar a casa no alto da rua. Engoli seco enquanto escutava o telefone tocar.

Eu _quase_ esperava que ela não atendesse. _Quase_ esperava que ela fosse me ignorar, ou  que estaria num compromisso de trabalho, ou que estivesse transando com a namorada, sei lá. Mas é claro que ela fez o contrário do que eu esperava, _como sempre_. O telefone não precisou chamar duas vezes até que sua voz afobada aparecesse do outro lado da linha.

_“Rob?”_

“Oi.”

Eu deveria falar alguma coisa, é claro que devia. Mas eu nem sabia se queria iniciar a conversa sobre o filme ou pedir pra ela me falar aquele monte de merda na minha cara por telefone, ou se queria vê-la cara a cara.

_“Tudo bem?”_

A voz dela era hesitante, e acho que ela meio que esperava a mesma coisa. Ser confrontada. Talvez ela estivesse mesmo esperando por isso, e talvez esse fosse o motivo do comentário com Katy em primeiro lugar. Ela estava tensa para saber o que eu pensaria porque ela esperava o confronto. Porque ela me conhecia bem, e sabia que eu não aguentaria guardar todos aqueles questionamentos e toda aquela angústia para mim mesma quando ela tinha sido a causa. Inúmeras vezes, de inúmeros jeitos diferentes.

A culpa era sempre dela.

E ela sabia disso.

“Escuta, você está em casa?”

A surpresa dela ao ouvir a minha pergunta ficou explícita no arfar que veio a seguir. Eu conseguia enxergar perfeitamente em minha mente a forma como seus lábios se abriam e fechavam, como ela sempre azia quando estava incerta do que dizer, ou quando foi pega desprevenida em alguma pergunta que ela não esperava ter que responder. Ouvi o som de sua saliva sendo enfiada goela abaixo e, em seguida, as palavras gaguejadas ao telefone.

_“Eu, hm, estou. Estou. Estou sim.”_

“Tudo bem. E a sua namorada?”

 _“Namorada?_ ” ela disse depois de alguns segundos, novamente surpresa pela minha pergunta, _“N-não. Ela não está aqui.”_

“Certo,” senti a onda de alívio me invadir. “Certo. Eu... Hm... Posso dar uma passada aí?”

A pausa foi mais demorada dessa vez.

 _“C-c-claro,_ ” assim como o gaguejar nas palavras foi mais intenso. _“Claro. Eu estou... Estou te... Estou te esperando.”_

“Não demoro.”

Desliguei o telefone sem esperar e dei partida no carro novamente, ultrapassando a velocidade permitida numa rua de condomínio residencial de luxo. Pouco me importava.

[...]

Quando ela abriu a porta, seus olhos estavam arregalados e um cigarro estava pendurado no canto de seus lábios. Seu cabelo estava numa bagunça que não era maior apenas pelo comprimento curto. Diferentemente da última vez em que eu a havia visto, entretanto, os fios curtos estavam, em sua maioria, escuros. Apenas a parte da frente estava descolorida, assim como as pontas dos fios de sua nuca. Em seus olhos ainda havia resquícios da maquiagem que ela havia usado no dia anterior, e ela vestia uma calça de moletom comprida com uma blusa com furos por todo o colo e mangas.

Simbólico, eu diria.

“Rob! Eu, hm. Achei que fosse demorar mais um pouco, eu-“

O cigarro se mexia em seus lábios à medida em que ela falava, e ela apontava com o dedão para trás de si, e, por um segundo, eu fiquei com medo de que ela tivesse apenas mentido que Stella não estava aqui, e eu veria a figura loira, alta e perfeita saindo de algum lugar. Brotando do chão, como ela fez naquele avião.

“Ela ainda está aqui?”

Kristen franziu o cenho, estranhando minha pergunta.

“Ela quem?”

“Sua namorada.”

Seu cenho se franziu e seus lábios e contraíram por um momento.

“Não, eu disse que ela não estava.”

Dei de ombros. Ela provavelmente entendeu a mensagem, porque riu baixo e abriu mais a porta.

“Entra,” ela deu um passo para trás, “Eu só quis dizer que pensei que você demoraria mais, porque você ligou há, sei lá, cinco minutos.”

Eu deveria ficar envergonhado. Mas não fiquei.

“Eu estava na região.”

Não era mentira.

“Entendi,” ela riu baixo, “Entra. Fica a vontade. Você quer beber alguma coisa? Tem cerveja, café, água... O que você quiser.”

“Café está bom.” Eu disse enquanto chegávamos à sala de estar.

“Café, tudo bem.” Ela assentiu, assoprando a fumaça do cigarro, deixando-o entre os dedos médio e indicador da mão direita, “Pode sentar, fica a vontade. Eu já volto.”

Ela sumiu em direção à cozinha e eu me deixei admirar o lugar. Havia um tapete no chão, uma mesa de centro baixa e de madeira clara que era quase do mesmo tom da madeira do chão. Porta e janelas de vidro ocupavam toda a parede lateral e davam visão para uma varanda que fazia enxergar toda a parte de Los Feliz do alto.

Me sentei no sofá, respirando fundo. Tudo tinha o cheiro dela, naturalmente. Sempre foi assim, tudo que era dela tinha o maldito cheiro que vinha da pele dela. Este lugar era o meu inferno particular.

Apoiei os cotovelos no joelho e passei as mãos pelo rosto, pensando novamente no que eu vim fazer aqui. No que eu queria dizer. Nem eu sabia. Havia um turbilhão de sentimentos em minha cabeça, cenas desconexas do filme, questionamentos infinitos, mas eu não conseguia coloca-los em palavras.

“Aqui,” ela veio andando rápido com uma caneca de café fumegante e um cigarro ainda não aceso preso atrás de sua orelha. Peguei a caneca e agradeci, deixando-a na mesa de centro.

“Obrigado.”

Ela assentiu e eu tomei um gole do café para tentar organizar as minhas ideias. Fiz uma careta para a xícara depois do primeiro gole, porque, como tudo o mais sobre ela, era exatamente igual. O mesmo gosto.

“Tem pó demais,” mostrei a caneca, sorrindo torto.

Ela arregalou os olhos, estendendo a mão para pegar o café.

“Me desculpa, eu vou-“

Neguei com a cabeça, gargalhando e empurrando a mão dela para longe.

“Só estou brincando,” tomei mais um gole do café. “Está ótimo.”

“Ah,” ela arfou. Ficou me olhando por alguns segundos com as mãos na cintura e depois sacudiu a cabeça, sentando-se no sofá em frente a mim.

Eu ainda tomei o restante do café com calma, porque esperava que a cafeína me ajudasse a elaborar a confusão de coisas dentro de mim em palavras para dizer a ela algo que fizesse algum sentido. Ela parecia impaciente, batendo o pé no chão, sua perna inquieta, amassando o lábio inferior entre os dedos.

Ainda havia algum resto de café na caneca de porcelana, mas sua impaciência havia sido transferida para mim.

“Eu vi o filme.”

Ela respirou fundo e assentiu lentamente com todo o corpo, me esperando falar mais. Mas permaneci em silêncio. Ela me fitou por alguns segundos.

“E aí?”

Suspirei fundo, abrindo a boca várias vezes para falar palavras que nunca consegui formar. _“Por quê?”, “Pra quê?”, “O que você queria?” “Qual o propósito?”._ Tudo isso me corroía o peito, mas não parecia certo expressar daquela forma. Não era o equivalente.

“Kristen, eu sinceramente não sei o que eu vim fazer aqui,” suspirei fundo, me encostando no sofá e olhando para o teto. O lustre bonito ainda era o mesmo, e lembro que a escolha de preserva-lo na reforma foi minha. Revirei os olhos e tentei continuar o raciocínio, “É só que... Eu assisti àquilo e... Depois me vi pegando o carro pra vir pra cá.”

Ela assentiu novamente.

“Eu fiz isso,” continuei, devagar, “Porque o filme me incomodou. Não foi uma coisa ou duas que me incomodaram, foram várias. Não pela qualidade, porque é um puta de um trabalho foda, _profundo_ pra caralho, mas... Eu não entendo.” Apertei os olhos, negando com a cabeça, “Ao mesmo tempo em que eu entendo tudo. Eu _entendo tudo_. E isso me faz _não entender nada_. Deu pra entender?” Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas eu continuei, “Eu não entendo nada, Kristen, porque não faz sentido. Quer dizer, você seguiu com a sua vida há muito tempo, e eu entendo que aquilo tenha sido uma coisa muito grande e muito representativa, e que tenha dividido a sua vida em duas, porque foi o que aconteceu comigo. Mas... Kristen, você é talentosa demais. Você podia criar mil mundos diferentes. Passar mil mensagens diferentes. E ainda assim você escolheu _me colocar naquele filme_. Porque sou eu ali. E vai parecer ridículo se essa não tiver sido a sua intenção, mas eu me vi ali, entendeu? Não simplesmente pela situação, pela onda, aquela _maldita onda_ , que me angustiou porque me lembrou exatamente o que eu senti quando eu sabia que estávamos caminhando para nos separarmos, sem ter mais jeito de fugir. Eu senti aquela merda toda de novo ao ver aquela cena, Kristen, e, como se não bastasse, você ainda colocou o cara _fazendo aniversário_ , e jogando uma porra de um cigarro fora e... E ainda tem aquele monte de piada interna... Com a água! Logo com a água! Porque eu fiquei me lembrando de todas as vezes em que nós transamos na porra do banheiro lá de cima, e naquela droga de piscina lá fora, e na merda das gravações de Amanhecer e- Foi cruel!”

Só quando eu parei de falar é que eu percebi o quanto eu havia dito. E o quanto minha voz estava alta. E o quanto ela estava afetada por tudo o que eu disse. Vi a garganta de Kristen se mexendo ao mesmo tempo em que ela amassava entre os dedos o cigarro que estava antes estava atrás de sua orelha. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça maior, provavelmente pela quantidade de vezes em que ela recorreu a ele para passar as mãos enquanto eu falava. Fechei os olhos com força, sentindo o peso de tudo o que eu havia dito.

“Me desculpa,” sacudi a cabeça de olhos fechados, minha cabeça voltada para o chão. Me levantei do sofá, “Eu vou embora.”

“Não, não vai,” ela saltou, se levantando no mesmo instante e estendendo o braço em minha direção. A ponta de seu dedo médio tocou meu antebraço. “Eu... Caralho, você não está errado.”

Ergui as sobrancelhas em sua direção.

“Não estou?”

Kristen coçou a sobrancelha e depois caminhou até estar parada em minha frente. A diferença de altura entre nós sempre fora grande, mas parecia maior agora. Podia ser porque ela estava mais magra, mas era a situação que nos fazia assim. Era o que cada um de nós representava naquele momento. Era o confronto.

“Não está.” Ela tocou a ponta dos meus dedos, apertando-os com força. “Eu fiz... Eu não sei porque eu fiz. Quer dizer, é claro que eu sei. Eu queria... Tirar isso de dentro de mim, e queria te mostrar que eu passei pela mesma merda, entendeu? Aquele cara é você, mas ele sou eu também. Eu vivi as mesmas memórias que você, Robert. Eu estava lá em cada uma delas, eu sofri a mesma dor que você sofreu. E eu sofri com uma culpa bizarra, uma culpa que eu ainda carrego. Porque _fui eu quem estragou tudo_.”

Eu deveria dizer que ela estava errada. Deveria fazer como fiz antes, quando voltamos após nosso primeiro rompimento, e dizer que eu provavelmente foderia com as coisas em algum momento também. Que eu não era melhor do que ela em nada, e que aquele erro é suscetível a qualquer ser humano.

Devia dizer que pessoas passam por aquilo todos os dias, como filme quis dizer.

Mas não foi o que eu fiz.

“Foi mesmo.”

Aquelas palavras tinham um gosto amargo, mas eram verdadeiras. A verdade nelas rasgava o meu peito há anos, e eu não podia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que provavelmente estaríamos bem e _juntos_ se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido em primeiro lugar. Não precisaríamos superar um término traumático se o trauma não tivesse acontecido em primeiro lugar.

“Eu não vou te pedir mais perdão,” ela negou com a cabeça, “Porque eu gosto de acreditar que você já me perdoou. Você disse que já me perdoou.” Ela me fitou, os olhos intensos marejados. “E eu já tentei me perdoar e gosto de pensar que consegui. Eu estou lidando com isso, Rob. E o que eu sou _hoje_ é consequência do que aconteceu. Tudo o que eu faço... Sou eu tentando lidar com as consequências do que eu fiz. Com o que eu me tornei depois daquilo. Com as consequências da sua ausência que é responsabilidade minha.”

Havia um buraco no meu peito novamente. Um buraco cavado por ela novamente. Pelo mesmo motivo de sempre. Pelo mesmo problema de sempre.

“Isso me fodeu de novo, Kristen.”

“Eu sei,” ela fechou os olhos, batendo o pulso repetidas vezes na testa, “Eu sei. Sou eu tentando lidar com essa merda, Robert. Eu precisava tirar isso de mim.”

Ela estava sofrendo com aquilo também, era óbvio. Suspirei fundo e dei um passo a frente. Meus braços cercaram seus ombros e pressionei suas costas até que o punho que batia sem sua testa se encostasse em meu peito. Ela ainda permaneceu na mesma posição por algum tempo, seu choro alto. Fechei os olhos, segurando seu corpo contra o meu.

“Calma,” falei baixo.

“Me desculpa. Por mais essa. Quer dizer, eu só quero... Só quero _lidar_ com isso, só quero... Eu não sei! Mas eu continuo a te atingir e a te machucar com isso, eu-“

“Calma,” balancei seu corpo lentamente, descendo as mãos por suas costas para pressiona-la com mais força, “Isso vai passar e vai-“

“Não vai!” ela afastou o punho de seu rosto, pressionando a testa contra o meu peito, “Não vai passar nunca! Isso vai me perseguir até eu morrer, Robert, você não entende!”

“Eu entendo sim,” falei baixo, “Porque eu passo pela mesma coisa.”

Kristen suspirou fundo e virou a cabeça em meu peito, deixando seu peito em contato com o tecido de minha camisa. Acariciei seu cabelo, e não sei dizer quanto tempo passamos ali. Durou até que os soluços dela cessassem. Até que sua respiração se acalmasse.

“Isso tudo é... Ridículo. Eu soo como uma ridícula pra você. Sei lá, eu fiquei tão empolgada com a ideia de... De fazer isso, de fazer algo meu, vindo das minhas próprias experiências e das _suas_ e de te mostrar que eu posso... Te entender e que tudo o que aconteceu _ainda importa_ pra mim, que eu não pensei na dor que isso pudesse te causar. Quer dizer, eu pensei, mas, na época da produção você ainda era noivo, e.. e eu achei que isso tudo já tinha passado pra você. Que você já nem lembrava de mim.”

Revirei os olhos, achando graça do absurdo que ela dizia.

“Como se isso fosse possível.”

Kristen respirou fundo e tirou o rosto de meu peito, me encarando nos olhos sem se afastar de meu corpo.

“Eu acho que- _Fuck_.” Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto molhado, “Me desculpa, eu só passo vergonha na sua frente.”

Ela riu baixo e eu acompanhei sua risada, mesmo não vendo muita graça ou sentido no que ela falava. Neguei com a cabeça e a puxei para mais perto.

“Vem cá.”

Ela suspirou quando nossos corpos se encostaram no abraço que eu fiz questão de apertar. Seu corpo era mais magro do que eu estava acostumado, menor do que eu me lembrava, como eu havia constatado em nosso último encontro em julho. Seu cheiro era o mesmo, mas o cigarro era mais acentuado porque ela estava fumando há pouco tempo.

“Essa situação toda é uma merda,” sussurrei  em seu ouvido enquanto a balançava de um lado para o outro. “Acho que eu exagerei também.”

“Não, não exagerou,” ela respondeu no mesmo tom, “Eu faria pior, se estivesse no seu lugar.”

“Porque você sempre foi a mais explosiva de nós dois, é verdade.”

Minha intenção de deixar o clima mais leve com aquela fala pareceu funcionar, porque Kristen soltou uma gargalhada gostosa do fundo de seu peito. Ri também, e assisti enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior.

“Você é muito importante pra mim, Rob.”

“Acabei de dizer o quanto você é importante pra mim,” sorri de leve, “De um jeito meio esquisito, mas acho que deu pra pegar nas entrelinhas.”

“Deu,” ela sorriu e olhou pra baixo, “Obrigada por ter visto. E por ter vindo. Eu... Precisava disso.”

Assenti, apertando a mão dela.

“Eu também.”

Eu não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu naquele momento, ou qual foi o intervalo de tempo entre uma coisa e outra. Num minuto nos olhávamos, no outro, nos beijávamos. Exatamente assim. Exatamente como sempre foi. Em todos os primeiros beijos.

E todos tinham o mesmo gosto. O gosto _dela_. Desde a primeira vez. E era sempre a mesma coisa. Sempre começava meio devagar, porque nos dávamos conta do que estávamos fazendo e nos perguntávamos como havíamos ido parar ali. E depois a ficha caía e resolvíamos aproveitar o que já estava acontecendo, independentemente das amarras que nos prendiam na vida normal. Mas naquele momento, e em todos os outros em que estávamos juntos, não era a vida normal. Éramos só nós dois. O mundo lá fora não existia.

“Aproveitar o que já estava acontecendo” significava nos entregarmos ao beijo de uma maneira meio insana, e, _caralho_ , parecia que eu estava matando uma sede que eu nem percebia que tinha. Sede e fome da boca dela, da língua dela, do gosto dela. E parecia que ela sentia a mesma coisa, pela intensidade em que suas mãos seguravam meu rosto, pelo desespero de sua língua, de sua respiração, de seus pés que a colocavam mais alta para me alcançar. Agarrei sua cintura com mais força, prendendo-a contra o meu quadril e inclinei meu corpo em direção ao seu. Suas costas se inclinaram para trás, mas ela não se deixou abater, e se segurou em meu pescoço, sem jamais parar o beijo.

Não sei para onde estávamos indo. Eu só nos sentia andando, e minhas costas batendo em alguns móveis e paredes de vez em quando. Quando chegamos às escadas, vi de relance que as paredes estavam brancas, havia um grafite na parede lateral das escadas, a palavra LOVE em letras coloridas. Meus lábios beijavam seu pescoço suado enquanto eu sentia suas mãos invadindo minha camisa e se arrastando por minhas costas.

Aos tropeços, chegamos ao quarto, e a cama estava posicionada de uma maneira diferente da que eu me lembrava. Mas não tive tempo de reparar muito nisso, ou nas roupas jogadas por ali, ou na cortina aberta para a janela de vidro, porque Kristen resolveu arrancar a própria blusa e fazer o mesmo com a minha antes de me olhar intensamente. Ela ofegava, seus seios livres e nus subiam e desciam rapidamente.

Era errado, é claro que era.

Mas o que mais já não estava errado em minha vida, de qualquer maneira? _Que se foda_ , pensei e a empurrei na cama antes de deitar sobre ela.

**Pra ouvir: Never Let Me Go – Florence + The Machine**

Havia um desespero latente entre nossos corpos. No fundo de nossas mentes, sabíamos que _isso_ era o provisório do provisório. Era mais uma das aventuras inúmeras que vivemos na vida, quase como se tivéssemos voltado ao passado para vivenciar o amor físico entre duas pessoas que não podiam vive-lo. Novamente ela tinha outra pessoa. Novamente, ela me tinha inteiro.

A diferença, para além de nossas peles sem o mesmo viço e maciez juvenil, estava na amargura presente em cada um dos beijos que trocávamos, na tristeza que habitava nossos olhos e no conhecimento do corpo um do outro que tínhamos. Este último havia sido uma vantagem noutros tempos; hoje só servia para revelar o quanto estávamos desesperados para nos revelar que _ainda havia algo de bom_. No meio do sentimento sufocante, da água que eram as lembranças torturantes, da mágoa pelas decepções e pelo que não deu certo, havia algo que ainda dava certo. Nós dois. Fisicamente.

Nossas roupas voaram para diversos cantos do quarto. Aqui dentro estava quente, mas, para isso, nem precisaríamos do ar condicionado ligado. Havia o barulho leve das gotas de chuva batendo na parede de vidro em frente à cama, mas as únicas gotas nas quais eu prestava atenção eram as que caíam da pele dela. Do suor que pingava de seu pescoço para seus ombros e se depositava nos ossos de sua clavícula. Deixei que minha barba curta passasse por sua pele delicada à medida em que minha boca buscava cada gota do suor que saía dela. Era precioso, era único, era _meu_ , porque veio _de mim_.

As mãos delas se agarraram ao meu cabelo curto enquanto eu descia os beijos por seu pescoço, clavícula e colo. Me deixei admirar por seus seios novamente. Parecia estranho e meio nojento que eu tivesse me deixado atentar para eles a cada vez que ela aparecia desnuda nos vários filmes que vi durante os anos. Sempre me justifiquei para mim mesmo com a desculpa de que eu nunca mais os veria pessoalmente, e que já os tinha visto por demais para que aquilo soasse estranho. Entretanto, eles estavam ali. Subindo e descendo. Entumecidos pela excitação que _eu_ causava. Apertei um com a mão enquanto descia minha boca ao encontro do outro mamilo, e o gemido que ela soltou saiu numa vibração sob meus lábios. Eu o senti antes de ouvi-lo. Suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo com mais afinco, e ela puxava minha cabeça para trás com intenção de me fazer encara-la. E eu a encarei nos olhos. Sério, firme, enquanto deixava minha língua visível para provocar a pele rosada.

Nesse momento, os quadris de Kristen, vestidos apenas pela calcinha preta, se levantaram ao encontro dos meus. Deixei que minha outra mão descesse até eles para acaricia-la na coxa, na cintura, nas nádegas, enquanto concentrava a atenção de minha boca no outro mamilo. Como antigamente, os suspiros e gemidos que ela soltava eram mais altos quando eu deixava meus dentes incorporarem a brincadeira.

E quando meus dedos finalmente encontraram seu centro, foi a minha vez de arfar, porque a umidade ali presente molhava meus dedos, mesmo que eles a encontrassem por cima do tecido. Provoquei o seu clitóris ainda por cima da calcinha, e seus pés se firmaram contra o colchão para que ela rebolasse ao encontro de minha mão.

Aquilo era _satisfação_. Veja bem, ela não havia me tocado ainda. E eu já me via pronto para gozar e para declarar aquela como uma das melhores vezes. De todas, uma das melhores, por tudo que ela envolvia, por toda a complexidade e a intensidade.

Tracei um caminho até o seu calor úmido, e retirei sua calcinha com cuidado, deixando a ponta de meus dedos se arrastarem por sua pele macia das pernas. Ainda arranquei dela uma gargalhada quando apertei sua bunda com força.

“Meu _robust butt_..”

“Perdi ele quase inteiro,” ela disse, suas bochechas coradas, seus olhos brilhantes, sua respiração pesada. Linda. Linda como antes, como agora, como depois. Como sempre.

“Talvez...” considerei, massageando seus músculos, “Mas ele ainda continua aqui. Ainda meu.”

Ela fechou os olhos, mordendo lábio inferior.

 _Eu sei_ , pensei, _também preciso apreciar estas palavras enquanto elas ainda são verdade. Porque agora elas são_.

“Bom, agora voltaremos à conversa que tivemos em julho,” sussurrei, passeando a ponta do dedo indicador por sua intimidade nua e úmida. “Você precisa me perdoar pelos meus prováveis erros... Estou disposto a aprender novas técnicas.”

Eu esperava uma risada. Esperava uma gargalhada acompanhada de um “ _cale a boca, Rob_ ” e um empurrão na cabeça. Bom, a mão dela procurou por meus cabelos e seus dentes apareceram num sorriso lindo. Entretanto, ela me puxou apenas para fita-la nos olhos, para me fazer prestar atenção no que ela estava prestes a dizer.

“Faz do seu jeito. Do jeito que você sempre fez. Ninguém nunca fez melhor, ninguém me conhece melhor. Eu sou a mesma, e você é o mesmo.”

Mas o gemido que eu queria que saísse dela, saiu de mim mesmo. Tive que respirar fundo e levar uma mão à minha própria cueca, para me impedir de gozar ali mesmo. Intocado.

Uma vez controlado, reagi da maneira que conhecia melhor. Com minha boca a tomando por inteiro, da maneira mais íntima possível. Da maneira que eu me lembrava que ela gostava. E minha memória muscular ágil com a memória olfativa e do paladar, porque era _ela_. Eu sabia o que fazer para deixa-la fora de si, para leva-la ao prazer mais intenso. Enquanto eu me deixava desfrutar de seu gosto, não ousei fechar os olhos em momento algum, para não perder nem um segundo de sua entrega. Da forma como seus braços foram para o alto de sua cabeça, de como seus olhos se fechavam para em seguida se abrirem teimosos para me fitar. Nos momentos em que nossos olhares se encontravam, eu a provocava, deixando que ela visse cada um dos movimentos que eu fazia com a língua.

“Rob... Robert, _fucking fuck_!”

“Bom?” sorri, lambendo os lábios enquanto pressionava seu ponto sensível com o dedo médio.

“B-bom, b-om... Caralho!”

Ri baixo, porque ela não havia mudado em nada com sua mania de xingar enquanto se perdia em prazer. Embora eu soubesse que os momentos de xingamento cessariam em breve.

Só me dei por satisfeito quando senti que suas investidas contra o meu rosto aumentaram em intensidade e rapidez. Seus gemidos ficaram mais altos e suas pernas tremiam sobre os meus ombros. O grito que ela dava quando o orgasmo chegava continuava sendo a coisa mais excitante que eu conseguia imaginar.

Gargalhei enquanto deitava ao seu lado, mas só por causa da expressão que ela tinha no rosto. De prazer absoluto, de satisfação. Seu peito subia e descia, e eu não resisti a tomar um mamilo na boca mais uma vez enquanto me massageava sobre a cueca.

“Aprovado então?”

“Nota máxima!”

Ri novamente, mas dessa vez ela não me deixou aproveitar do sabor de seu seio por muito tempo. Com um movimento rápido, ela estava por cima de mim, e me beijando com fome, com ânsia. O tesão que ela tinha não tinha se contentado com o orgasmo de poucos minutos atrás. Era pouco, e era pouco pra mim também. Ainda tínhamos muito o que fazer. Ainda era cedo.

Confesso que me diverti quando ela passeou os lábios por meu corpo, se demorando em meus mamilos, trançando um caminho de beijos até minha axila direita. Suspirei fundo enquanto seus dedos e lábios pressionavam minhas costelas. Seus dentes mordiscaram a minha barriga, a língua brincando com os pelos dali.

E depois ela empurrava minha cueca por minhas pernas. E estava entre elas. Me pegando nas mãos, me manipulando da maneira que ela sabia que eu gostava – sem pressa, com um aperto firme, o dedão passando pela extremidade superior.

Mas quando seus olhos me fitaram intensos e brilhantes antes que ela me colocasse _na boca_ pela primeira vez em anos, eu achei que fosse surtar. De verdade. Não podia ser tão bom assim. Não podia ser intenso dessa maneira. Parecia que cada pedaço do meu corpo pulsava, com uma sensibilidade ridícula, com o centro em minha própria ereção, que era devorada pela boca dela naquela cama. Na cama e no quarto em que tivemos a nossa última vez sem saber que era a última.

Enquanto ela tentava me colocar mais fundo para dentro de sua boca, de sua garganta, abri os olhos, num delírio enquanto observava o quarto rodando. Eu precisava memorizar. Por muito tempo me corroí pensando no quanto eu devia ter aproveitado a nossa última vez se eu soubesse que era a última. Esta era a oportunidade.

Mas como eu me concentraria em outra coisa quando ela estava ali? Numa carícia íntima, deliciosa, quente e úmida, num esforço latente para me fazer _bem?_ Respirei fundo e baixei a mão até seu cabelo, acariciando-a e encontrando seu olhar. Ela me tirou da boca, deixando sua língua passear por toda a minha extensão antes de sorrir.

“Não tenho tido muita prática nisso daqui pelos últimos...” ela fechou o olhou esquerdo, numa expressão de pensamento, “Quatro anos e meio. Me perdoe por qualquer coisa.”

Neguei com a cabeça.

“Está _delicioso_. Delicioso, Kris...”

Aquilo pareceu empolga-la, porque no minuto seguinte ela tentava me colocar no fundo de sua garganta. É claro que ela se atrapalhou e tossiu, o que fez com que nós dois gargalhássemos.

“Vem.”

Não precisei chama-la duas vezes. Em dois segundos ela estava sobre o meu corpo, me beijando com a mesma sede. Apertei seus seios ao meu alcance, depois desci as mãos até suas nádegas e seu centro. Ela abriu as pernas minimamente, me deixando invadi-la com um e depois dois dedos. Escorregadia, apertada e quente como sempre.

“Você tem camisinha aqui?”

Ela pareceu confusa por um momento, e depois mordeu o lábio inferior. Negou com a cabeça com os lábios apertados, passando os dedos pela região ao redor da boca.

“Não.”

Assenti rapidamente e procurei por minha calça no chão. Minha carteira. Tinha que ter alguma coisa na minha carteira.

E tinha. Ela sorriu quando me viu tirar a embalagem quadrada e jogar a carteira de couro novamente no chão. Me sentei sobre minhas pernas e deslizei o látex por minha extensão. Kristen se deitou no colchão, deixando um vão entre as pernas e os pés apoiados na cama.

“Calma,” ela disse quando eu me posicionei sobre ela e me aproximei para beija-la, “Eu te falei que nunca mais tinha transado com um cara depois de você. E eu não menti.”

“Certo,” sorri, tentando baixar meu ego, que gritava.

“Isso quer dizer que provavelmente vai doer. Uma coisa é colocar uns dedos e alguns brinquedos aí de vez em quando. Outra completamente diferente é colocar um pênis. E um pênis como o seu.”

“Um pênis como o meu?” ri baixo, beijando seu maxilar, “E como é um pênis como o meu?”

“Grande,” ela disse num sussurro, “De verdade. Seu.”

“Puta que pariu, Kristen...”

“Vai devagar, tá?”

Assenti e ela sorriu, procurando minha boca para um beijo demorado enquanto se ajeitava na cama e abria mais as pernas. Sem tirar meus lábios dos seus, guiei minha ereção até sua entrada e depois de senti-la e provoca-la para excita-la e para _me_ preparar para o que estava por vir.

Mas não adiantou nada, porque... Porque a sensação era única, intensa, _louca_. Adentrei seu corpo com muito cuidado, com muita lentidão. Senti ela se contraindo sob mim, seus lábios deixando escapar um ruído de angústia. Encontrei seus lábios, numa pergunta muda se estava tudo bem. Ela respirou fundo e assentiu. Levou uma mão até seu centro, provocando-se, obrigando-se a relaxar. E, aos poucos, senti suas paredes ficando mais e mais relaxadas. Engolindo seco, entrei devagar. Muito, muito devagar. Acompanhei atento cada um de seus suspiros, e depois eu estava completamente dentro dela.

Nos perdemos nos olhos um do outro naquela hora. Eu estava _dentro dela_ de novo. Depois de tanto tempo. Era inacreditável para nós dois, isso era explícito, sem a necessidade de palavras para expressar. Suas mãos apertavam as minhas costas e depois de algum tempo, ela assentiu minimamente para que eu me movimentasse.

E eu o fiz. Lento no início, e depois deixando aquela sensação me dominar e meu corpo fazer o que queria. Era memória física, era memória muscular, era instintivo. Da maneira como eu agarrava suas costas, depois sua cintura, e suas pernas para prendê-la ao meu quadril, até o jeito como minha boca se perdia numa exploração constante. Boca, orelha, pescoço, ombros, clavícula, seios... O que mais que estivesse eu meu alcance.

“Robert...” ela suspirava, revirando os olhos, “Isso!”

“Kris, eu-“

“Continua! Assim!”

A sua postura ainda era mais rígida na cama. Não tinha a mesma fluidez do passado, não revelava a maneira como ela ficava a vontade naqueles momentos comigo. Porque, por mais que seu gosto, a sua sensação, seu cheiro e tudo o mais ainda fosse o mesmo, ela não era. E nem eu. Eu não fazia amor com a minha noiva do passado; eu fazia sexo com a minha ex-namorada do presente.

Mas isso não queria dizer que era ruim, melhor ou pior do que o passado. Era o que tínhamos e, por isso, intenso e único em sua própria medida. Não havia com o que comparar, porque nada era igual.

Investi contra seu corpo com mais força, recebendo dela um gemido agradecido. Suas mãos agarraram minhas nádegas, acompanhando os meus movimentos enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com as dela. Nos trazendo para mais próximo de nós mesmos. A proximidade não era suficiente. Estar dentro dela, me sentir dentro de si, não era suficiente para nenhum de nós.

E eu tentei segurar o meu orgasmo pelo máximo de tempo possível, porque eu não queria que aquilo tivesse fim. Eu não queria ter que enfrentar as consequências das nossas ações, ser responsável e ser adulto de novo. Não queria ligar o mundo exterior. Eu queria ficar na minha bolha, com ela, dentro dela. Por horas. Dias. Semanas. Meses. Anos.

“Rob, eu vou gozar... Não- Vai mais devagar... Isso, assim.”

Ela tocava seu próprio centro, mas não para se estimular. Era para se _segurar_. Compartilhávamos da mesma sensação. Me sentei sobre as pernas, ainda dentro dela, ainda estocando. Mas me dando espaço para vê-la. Dando espaço para que ela me visse. Me movendo devagar, saboreando cada entrada e cada saída de seu corpo. Cada centímetro de sua pele. Cada salto que seus seios davam com nossos movimentos.

“Devagarzinho...” ela disse, meio delirante.

“Pra você gozar?” perguntei sussurrando.

“Só com você dentro de mim. Junto comigo.”

Podia ser vergonhoso, mas não durei mais um segundo depois daquilo. Meu próprio orgasmo me pegou desprevenido, e eu me vi soluçando e gritando o nome dela, empurrando contra seu corpo em estocadas profundas, aumentando a velocidade à medida que o orgasmo que parecia infinito me tomava. E desacelerando enquanto o topor descia.

“Não, não... Não para, fode rápido. Do jeito que você- AAhhhhhh! Robert!!!!!”

Eu nem sabia que isso era possível, mas senti suas paredes me apertando e meu gozo se intensificou novamente. Cai sobre seu corpo, continuando a me movimentar e enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço suado e cheiroso.

Ela ainda falava algumas coisas que não tinham sentido, ainda ofegava e chamava o meu nome vez ou outra. Eu ainda respirava fundo, me recuperando do que havia acabado de acontecer, ainda segurando seu quadril com as mãos. Ainda enterrado nela. Senti seus dedos se fecharem em meu cabelo e ela me puxar para encara-la.

“Se isso aqui não é amor... Eu não sei o que é.”

Eu também não sabia.

E também não sabia que aos 31 anos ainda conseguiria ficar duro novamente ainda dentro dela, e que teria o pique para reiniciar o sexo intenso depois de trocar a camisinha de qualquer maneira.

 

[...]

 

“Deus do céu,” ela ofegou, “Agora sai. Sai de cima de mim, eu não consigo aguentar mais do que isso.”

Gargalhei enquanto rolava para o lado dela no colchão. Ela riu também, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e respirando fundo, soltando o ar pela boca. Imitei seu gesto, olhando para a janela. A chuva ainda não havia parado, mas a agora era só um chuvisco, molhando o vidro inteiro.

“Essa posição da cama ficou melhor.”

“Ficou, não é?” ela se movimentou, girando o corpo para a direita. Ouvi o barulho de uma gaveta se abrindo e fechando. Kristen voltou a se encostar na cabeceira da cama. “Gosto de olhar lá pra fora. A noite, fica lindo.”

“Eu me lembro.”

Ela não respondeu, mas escutei o barulho do isqueiro. Rolei a cabeça contra a cabeceira para fita-la. Kristen tinha os olhos semicerrados e segurava o cigarro entre os lábios. O isqueiro queimava a ponta do objeto, e foi jogado para a mesa de cabeceira ao fim de sua utilização.

“Você não perde a mania,” observei, rindo.

“Mania?” ela franziu o cenho depois de uma longa tragada. Pegou o cigarro entre os dedos médio e indicador e assoprou para o outro lado. “Que mania?”

“De fumar depois do sexo.”

As sobrancelhas de Kristen saltaram no meio de uma tragada, e ela soltou uma risada, seu corpo pendendo sobre o meu, a fumaça saindo de seu hálito e batendo em minha pele.

“Eu juro que não me lembrava dessa mania. Quer dizer... A Stella está tentando parar de fumar há alguns meses, então eu evito de fazer isso perto dela.”

“Ah, então você não quis entrar nisso com a sua parceira? Repetir o que nós tentamos fazer?”

A boca dela se entortou num sorriso irônico antes que ela levasse o cigarro novamente aos lábios e tragasse profundamente. Senti minha própria boca salivar em desejo pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

“Aprendi minha lição. Não faço com ela as coisas que eu fazia com você.”

Eu quis saber se aquilo era para que ela não se lembrasse de mim e estragasse a relação do presente que ela tinha, ou se era porque ela não queria misturar memórias. Reconheço que tinha medo da resposta.

“Se você diz...”

Ela assentiu e assoprou o restante da fumaça para o outro lado. Mordi o lábio inferior, assistindo a cena: o rosto magro, o maxilar definido, o cabelo curto, a pele suada pela quantidade de sexo feita, a expressão relaxada e a cidade chuvosa do lado de fora. Seu cotovelo se apoiava em meu ombro, o cigarro pendendo entre seus dedos.

Considerei por um momento. Bom, eu já estava fazendo uma porrada de coisas que eu não devia no dia de hoje.

Esperei até que Kristen levasse o cigarro aos lábios e, logo após sua tragada, eu tomei o objeto de sua boca. Ela me olhou alarmada, e eu sorri torto antes de leva-lo aos meus próprios lábios.

Fumar de novo era estranho, porque a fumaça era mais quente do que eu me lembrava, mas a sensação relaxante que ela trazia era instantânea e mais intensa do que em minhas lembranças. Mas o melhor de tudo foi a expressão alarmada que continuou em seu rosto, em seus lábios entreabertos, em seus olhos arregalados.

“Rob!” ela tentou alcançar o cigarro, mas eu me desviei, segurando-o entre os lábios com os dedos, “Rob, não faz isso! Você não está mas fumando! Para, eu vou achar que a culpa é minha!”

Assoprei a fumaça antes de gargalhar e me inclinei sobre o corpo dela para bater as cinzas do cigarro no cinzeiro. Retornei ao meu lugar e traguei mais uma vez.

“A culpa é meio sua,” dei de ombros, “Mas eu sou um adulto, não se preocupe. Minha mãe não vai querer te matar por ter me tirado do bom caminho ou coisa do tipo.”

“Para de gracinha!” ela repreendeu, tirando o cigarro que já estava no fim de minha boca. Levou-o aos próprios lábios, tragou e o pressionou no cinzeiro. Ela assoprou a fumaça para o alto antes de se inclinar sobre o meu corpo, espalmando as mãos em meu peito. “Você custou a parar com essa merda. Não deixa eu te fazer a voltar com isso.”

“Parei por sua causa, voltei por sua causa.”

Ela me fitou por alguns segundos. Lambi os lábios, lembrando-me da cena em que a personagem em _Come Swim_ joga o cigarro no vaso sanitário. Aquilo não era nenhuma novidade.

“Promete que você não vai fumar mais.”

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

“E qual é a moral que você tem para me pedir isso?”

Kristen suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Em seguida, se aproximou, pressionando um beijo em minha boca que demorou mais do que o planejado.

“A moral de quem quer o melhor pra você. E que não quer te estragar ainda mais.”

Nós dois sabíamos que aquela sentença não se aplicava ao cigarro. O cigarro não era nada perto do que causamos um ao outro, entre estragos e benefícios.

 

[...]

 

“Vou contar pra ela.”

Olhei para ela alarmado. Ela olhava para a janela ao nosso lado, seus cabelos molhados encostados na beirada da banheira.

“Contar o que?”

Kristen deu de ombros.

“O que aconteceu aqui. Hoje.”

“Kristen, eu não acho que-“

“Não, eu vou,” ela me interrompeu, desviando o olhar da janela. Desencostou-se e arrastou-se pela banheira até estar próxima a mim novamente. Abri mais as pernas, num convite para uma maior aproximação. Ela entendeu e encostou-se em meu peito. “Não posso trai-la desse jeito.”

Tecnicamente, ela já havia traído. Mas eu não queria falar isso.

“Mas contar não pioraria as coisas?”

“Não,” ela negou com a cabeça, “Você sabe que isso daqui não foi acidental. Não foi sexo casual, não foi um erro com um cara que trabalhou comigo ou qualquer merda. Você é... Você é você.”

Tentei entender o raciocínio dela, mas não consegui. Quer dizer, era pior que ela traísse a namorada com o ex-namorado de grande representação em sua vida, porque representaria muito mais do que uma simples fraquejada ou uma atração irresistível.

“Ainda não consegui entender.”

“Eu não vou conseguir continuar com ela sabendo que... Tendo feito o que eu fiz. O que nós fizemos. Porque eu não me arrependo. Eu não consigo me arrepender. Olha só, você está aqui até agora! Na banheira... Comigo.”

“Você pode me mandar embora quando quiser. Eu vou entender.”

Senti sua risada contra meu peito e, em seguida, seus dedos brincando com os pelos daquela região. Kristen pressionou os lábios contra minha pele, e eu fiquei levemente envergonhado, porque tinha certeza que ela conseguiu sentir meu coração pulsando mais rápido. Ela apoiou o queixo em minha pele, me olhando atenta.

“Esse é o problema. Eu não quero que você vá.”

Havia um “mas” silencioso. Ela não queria que eu fosse, e eu não queria ir. _Mas_ eu não podia ficar.

“Eu preciso ir a uma festa mais tarde.”

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

“Eu também preciso sair. CJ aparece a qualquer momento para arrumar o meu cabelo e tal. Ele deve trazer meu vestido também.”

“Hm... E ele é muito amigo da Stella, não é?”

Kristen assentiu.

“Mas é mais meu amigo. Se a Stella vai saber, não tem problema ele saber também. Que se foda. Você fica até quando quiser.”

Respirei fundo, tentado. Ela sentiu e acariciou a parte baixa de minhas costas até que eu relaxasse novamente contra a banheira.

“Rob?” ela perguntou depois de algum tempo.

Abri os olhos, atento.

“Sim?”

“Você ainda está chateado por causa do filme?”

Pensei por um momento antes de responder. “Chateado” nunca foi a palavra. Eu nunca estive chateado. Estive surpreso. Confuso. Mexido. Mas nunca chateado.

Expliquei isso a ela, que acariciou a bochecha contra meu peito.

“Tem mais uma coisa que eu não te falei.”

“Que coisa?” perguntei, acariciando seu cabelo.

Kristen ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Um longo tempo. Minutos. Se não a conhecesse melhor, pensaria que ela tinha se esquecido que tinha feito referência a uma “coisa” em primeiro lugar, em lugar de estar travando uma batalha contra sigo mesma em sua cabeça. Esperei até que ela se sentisse confortável e tivesse as palavras certas.

“Eu tenho uma sensação forte... Uma sensação que aumentou muito neste último ano por todo o contato que tivemos... E por tudo o que passamos. Uma sensação de que ainda vamos ter que voltar a este lugar, entendeu?”

Franzi o cenho.

“A este lugar?”

“Não especificamente a este lugar, a esta casa, a esta banheira. Mas... Vamos ter que voltar e falar sobre tudo o que nós enterramos. Ou que achamos que enterramos. Vamos ter que... Jogar a merda no ventilador. Ou não vamos ter paz.”

Pensei por um momento em suas palavras.

Bom, eu não podia dizer que ela estava errada, porque não estava. Eu já havia pensado naquilo também. Muitas vezes. Por muitos anos. Mas a efetivação nunca foi possível em minha mente porque, para mim, em primeiro lugar, eu era o único que ainda pensava naquilo.

“Sempre vai faltar alguma coisa.”

“Exato,” a voz dela era um sussurro certeiro quando ela afirmou, “Sempre vai faltar alguma coisa. Nunca vai ser o suficiente. Não foi o suficiente com ninguém com quem já estive, não é o suficiente com a Stella. Mas não é essa a sensação que eu sinto agora,” seus braços me apertaram, “Aqui. É diferente.”

Meu peito se inflou e esquentou em concordância. Apertei seu corpo contra o meu e beijei sua testa.

“Eu sei que é.”

“Mas...” ela continuou, mas precisou fazer uma pausa para engolir saliva. O som de sua garganta se movendo foi alto no silêncio do banheiro, “Isso não vai acontecer agora também.”

Fechei os olhos. Aquela era a parte dolorosa dessa verdade.

“Não, não vai.”

“Só me diz que... Que isso vai acontecer.”

Kristen se afastou quando eu me tardei na resposta. Acariciei seu rosto sério e ela fechou os olhos, inclinando o rosto em direção a minha mão.

“Promete,” ela sussurrou. “Promete pra mim.”

“Eu prometo,” sussurrei de volta, “Prometo que... Não vou assumir um compromisso... vitalício ou sério demais até que nosso momento de conversar tenha chegado de novo.”

Ela assentiu, passando a língua pelos lábios.

“Nem eu.”

“Promete?”

“Prometo.” Ela respondeu séria e beijou minha mão. “Eu vou falar para a Stella e aí a gente vê como vai ficar. Mas eu acho que você precisa desse tempo sozinho e... Solteiro. Pra se encontrar de novo.”

Assenti, sabendo que ela tinha razão.

“Eu preciso me conhecer de novo.” Afirmei.

“Sim,” ela sorriu para a água abaixo de nós, “Por mais que eu não faça isso e emende um relacionamento no outro. Ou que tenha feito isso nos últimos anos, mas eu só queria preencher essa merda de vazio que nunca vai embora.”

Toquei seu queixo para que ela me olhasse nos olhos. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, pressionei meus lábios nos dela.

“Na hora certa, ele vai embora.”

“Na nossa hora?”

Engoli seco, cercando seu rosto nas mãos.

“Estou apostando as fichas da minha vida nisso.”

 

[...]

 

“E aí você simplesmente apareceu aqui?”

Ri baixo para a figura de CJ. Dei de ombros e passei a mão por meus cabelos.

“Foi.”

Ele franziu o cenho e depois olhou na direção do banheiro, onde Kristen estava se vestindo.

Não havia demorado muito até que o melhor amigo de Kristen aparecesse em sua casa, trazendo Bear, Bernie e o vestido que ela usaria no evento ao qual iria a noite. Ele não compartilhou da felicidade que os cachorros sentiram ao me ver, provavelmente pelo sentimento de amizade que nutria pela namorada atual de Kristen. Por mais que ele não tivesse nos pegado fazendo absolutamente nada de mais – por sorte ele havia chegado minutos depois de termos finalizado nosso banho, que durou mais algum tempo, porque acabamos nos aventurando em transar ali dentro, e já estávamos vestidos – com toda certeza não era natural encontrar o ex-namorado de sua melhor amiga na casa dela. Sozinho com ela. De cabelo molhado.

“Robert, não vai me dizer que vocês-“

“Ele não vai te dizer nada,” a voz feminina interrompeu enquanto caminhava para fora do banheiro, “Mas eu posso fazer isso, se você quiser.”

“Kristen!” ele repreendeu com um pente na mão, “Não acredito que você fez isso. A Stella! Ela-“

“Vai saber em breve,” ela afirmou. O vestido vermelho vazado se esticou em seu corpo enquanto ela se sentava em frente a CJ.

“Isso é... Eu não acredito que vocês dois fizeram isso. O que deu na cabeça de vocês pra-“

“CJ, por favor.” Ela fechou os olhos, “Não se preocupa. E eu já estou atrasada, então, por favor, começa logo a arrumar esse cabelo.”

Ri baixo e me levantei da cama arrumada, consertando a roupa em meu corpo. Respirei fundo e caminhei até os dois.

“Também preciso me arrumar para uma festa.”

“Não vou oferecer a ajuda do CJ, porque no momento ele está muito puto com nós dois.”

“Não estou,” ele teimou, começando a mexer no cabelo de Kristen, “Não estou puto com ninguém, porque não é meu papel estar. Vocês dois são maiores de idade, são adultos e muito mais experientes do que admitem. Mas foi uma puta sacanagem com a Stella, e vocês dois sabem disso.”

Sabíamos. É claro que sabíamos. Só que eu sinceramente não conseguia encontrar forças em mim para me importar com a dor de outra pessoa quando meu peito era um misto de sentimentos. Pelo menos não com as dores que tinham como fonte a mulher sentada na cadeira à minha frente. Eu tinha e tive muitas delas e já estava acostumado.

“Vou conversar com ela. Não se preocupa.” Kristen deu dois tapinhas na mão do amigo que estava em seu ombro, e, em seguida, dirigiu o olhar a mim. “Já vai?”

“Vou,” assenti, “Você me dá notícias?”

“Dou,” ela sorriu e acenou duas vezes para CJ antes de se levantar. Ele respirou fundo e se apoiou na cadeira. Kristen deu um passo a frente e passou os braços por meu pescoço. “Espero notícias suas também.”

“Estou sempre por aí.” Sorri. “Bom evento.”

Ela assentiu e lambeu o lábio inferior, mordendo-o.

“Boa festa. Aproveita,” ela procurou meu ouvido e sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse, “Mas deixa pra procurar companhia pra sua cama a partir de amanhã. Deixa eu pensar que hoje fez parte do passado... Ou do futuro.”

 _Do futuro_. Fechei os olhos e assenti, levando aquelas palavras mais a sério do que eu deveria. Procurei por seus lábios e os encontrei no meio do caminho.

Talvez eu tenha ouvido um arfar meio revoltado no início, mas quando mudamos o ângulo do beijo pela terceira vez, eu jurei ter ouvido um _“até que eles são mesmo sexy juntos.”_

 

[...]

 

Quando eu bati a cabeça no travesseiro naquela noite, senti como se o dia tivesse durado uma verdadeira eternidade. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido até ali... Tanta! Fechei os olhos, me lembrando de tudo o que vivi naquele dez de novembro e respirei fundo.

A vida era mesmo uma bagunça.

Liguei a televisão do quarto e me apoiei contra a cabeceira da cama enquanto levava o cigarro aos lábios, tragando profundamente antes de soltar a fumaça pelo nariz.

Quando não consegui me concentrar no noticiário, peguei o celular do bolso e abri a conversa de Kristen, rindo das mensagens que trocamos durante a noite. Em várias delas ela reclamava do vestido repleto de furos, noutras ela reclamava do salto. E noutras, ela reclamava da foto do cigarro que eu havia mandado. Ah, e havia outras em que ela dizia estar com inveja da cerveja que eu estava bebendo. Ri baixo, relendo suas palavras. E a última mensagem me deixou tenso, e me deixava ansioso, porque ela dizia que ligaria para Stella e contaria o que havia acontecido.

O nosso destino dependeria do que aconteceria naquela conversa, eu tinha certeza. Eu sabia que precisava passar um tempo sozinho para me reconhecer como Robert novamente, porque o fim do meu noivado ainda era recente. Tahlilah ainda era uma figura importante em minha vida, mesmo em sua ausência.

O meu momento com Kristen não era agora, mas eu sabia que, se ela e a namorada resolvessem terminar de uma vez o namoro, nós não conseguiríamos manter distância.

Bom, não conseguiríamos manter distância de maneira nenhuma, porque nosso contato permaneceria intacto, foi o que combinamos. Manteríamos, entretanto, a distância física e íntima. Próximos demais, não conseguíamos pensar direito e faríamos mais bagunça com nossos destinos.

Eu tinha esperanças que a conversa delas fosse seguir por um caminho, mas tinha quase certeza que seguiria por outro. Stella lutaria por ela, disso eu tinha certeza.

E minha certeza se completou quando Kristen me mandou uma mensagem, quase uma hora mais tarde.

_De: K. 02:12_

_Rob, acabei de desligar o telefone com a Stella. Eu contei tudo, e ela chorou muito foi horrível. Eu tentei fazer a conversa definitiva, mas ela não aceita tomar nenhuma decisão por telefone. Eu vou ter que ir pra Nova York pro MoMA Film Benefit amanhã, vou me encontrar com ela e ver no que dá._

_De: K. 02:15_

_Mantenho contato e te dou notícias. Beijo enorme, aproveita bastante enquanto você não precisa de amarrar de novo, porque eu vou ser mais rigorosa da próxima vez. Boa noite. Amo você. PS. Eu sei que você tá fumando agora. Passou da meia noite, pode apagar essa merda. O combinado era fumar só ontem._

Aquelas palavras deveriam ter me deixado magoado, mas não deixaram. Eu tinha certeza do meu futuro, assim como tinha certeza da fase que eu precisava viver agora, assim como ela. Estávamos em fases diferentes, nas quais chegamos por consequência dos erros que cometemos no passado.

Ela precisava se encontrar. Eu também. E depois nos encontraríamos no meio do caminho.

_Para: K, 02:17_

_Tudo bem! Me conta no que deu. Boa noite, amo vc também. Tenta fazer a Stella não me odiar muito... PS: acabei de fumar o último._

Rolei pelos meus contatos até achar a outra pessoa importante naquela história, que tinha seu nome localizado logo abaixo do “K.” único que Kristen.

_Para: Katy, 02:20_

_Se eu não te desse ouvidos, minha vida não era tão maluca._


End file.
